


Orestes Fasting

by talefeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guns, hopelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near the end of the disastrous march on TEC, Enjolras is cornered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orestes Fasting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Courage of Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078137) by [fraternite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraternite/pseuds/fraternite). 



> SPOILERS
> 
> Read The Courage of Stars first!

Enjolras had thought it would feel differently.

He’d thought the wild flames of his fury would roar into his chest the way they had when he’d shouted himself hoarse at the TEC building what seemed like a lifetime ago. He had even felt the embers of something like that when they had first started this protest, but he’d slowly lost the feeling as more and more of his friends fell. Bossuet was killed, Combeferre was killed, Marius… Obliterated was more what he’d been.

He stood with his back against the far wall of the ground floor lobby of TEC, and he wished that he felt stronger than this. He wished he still felt like screaming, like fighting, like ripping his planet’s freedom from this corporation’s huge, miserly hands with nothing but his hungrily bared teeth. 

He wished he felt like himself.

He shot a glance at the door he’d forced his way through, but no one came through it that wasn’t clad all in black, aiming a gun at his chest. He turned his eyes back to the guard nearest him and swallowed.

“Do it,” he said, but his voice caught in his throat so that only the first word came out. His hands shook, his eyes stung.

He was afraid, he realized. Deeply afraid, without any of the adrenaline or the exhilaration that had borne him through fear in the past. Without his friends.

He squeezed his eyes shut as tears began to roll down his cheeks. He curled his shaking hands into fists. He dug deep within his ashen heart for one last scream:

_“SHOOT ME!”_

The guards did.


End file.
